1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of swimming pool copings; and, more particularly, to a swimming pool coping member constructed of solid surfacing material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A swimming pool coping is a structure which functions to cap the upper edge of the side walls of a swimming pool and to provide a transitional element between the side walls and the horizontal deck surrounding the pool. Usually, the coping extends around the periphery of the pool and includes a convex-shaped rounded portion which faces toward the interior of the pool and serves as a hand hold for swimmers to rest or to climb into or out of the pool. In swimming pools which have a vinyl liner, the coping often includes a portion which extends downwardly somewhat along the side walls of the pool and which has a slot or other structure for receiving and retaining a bead disposed at the top edge of the liner. Such copings may also be designed to include structures to receive and retain lights or other accessories for use in the pool.
Swimming pool copings are constructed of various materials including cement, brick, stone, aluminum and plastic; however, such materials are not always fully satisfactory. In particular, because of its location around the edge of the swimming pool, the coping is subjected to substantial use and is frequently abused. For example, it is constantly being stepped on and jumped on and is often hit by toys, pool servicing equipment and other items carried in or around the pool. Copings constructed of cement, stone or brick can chip or crack as a result of such use not only creating an unsightly appearance, but also providing locations where water can collect. Such standing water can provide a breeding ground for algae, mildew and the like; and, if allowed to freeze, can cause significant damage to the coping and to the overall structure of the pool. Cement is also rather porous and can retain water even when not damaged.
Although coping materials such as stone, brick and cement are often repairable as by patching, replacing bricks, etc. the repairs are often costly and not fully satisfactory because the patches or new materials are usually much brighter in color than the original materials and thus detract from the appearance of the coping. Copings formed of plastic are usually also not fully satisfactory as they are difficult to repair and are often rather flimsy and become wavy or otherwise misshapen over time. Aluminum copings can bend and also become deformed over a period of time.
The present invention provides a swimming pool coping member that is highly durable, easy to install and maintain and very attractive in appearance. A swimming pool coping member according to the present invention is adapted to be installed around at least a portion of a periphery of a swimming pool and comprises a solid molded body composed of solid surfacing material having one or more additives or fillers incorporated therein for enhancing properties of the body as a coping member, the solid surfacing material comprising a material which is cast or extruded, colored throughout, and about 98 percent or more de-aired, and which comprises a resin selected from the group consisting of polyester, acrylic or a combination thereof, and an inert filler which functions as an extender for the resin.
Solid surfacing material possesses numerous properties which make it especially suitable as a swimming pool coping including being non-porous and thus highly water-resistant, and extremely durable. Solid surfacing material also has chemical resistance, stain resistance and a high degree of repairability all important properties of a good swimming pool coping.
A swimming pool coping member according to the present invention can be provided in any desired color; and because the coloring in a solid surfacing material extends throughout the body of the member rather than being painted on or otherwise applied to the surface of the member, the color will tend to retain its appearance and not fade or otherwise deteriorate over time as rapidly as with many existing coping materials.
According to presently preferred embodiments of the invention, various additives or filler materials are incorporated into the solid surfacing material formulation to enhance the properties of the member as a swimming pool coping. For example, as indicated above, coloring agents can be added to the formulation to provide the coping in a desired color. Also, if desired, a suitable inhibitor can be added to increase the flexibility or resiliency of the solid surfacing material somewhat so that it is better able to resist chipping or cracking due to impacts or the like. An appropriate algaecide can also be added to the formulation to combat the growth of algae around the pool which is often a significant problem with some swimming pools, although solid surfacing material, due to its non-porous nature, has a high resistance to the growth of algae, mildew and the like in any event. A UV stabilizer may also be added to further increase the resistance of the member to deterioration by sunlight. These various additives and fillers can all be added to the solid surfacing material formulation prior to the molding of the member.
An important aspect of the present invention is that the swimming pool coping member is capable of being easily repaired. In particular, chips or cracks In the coping can often be readily repaired by simply filling them in utilizing a conventional solid surfacing material repair kit, and then sanding the repaired surface as appropriate. This is an important advantage over many conventional coping materials which often cannot be easily repaired. More significantly damaged members can be repaired by cutting away the damaged member and replacing it with a new section. Such new section can be blended into the existing section, if desired, to provide a smooth, substantially seamless appearance.
Another important aspect of the coping member of the present invention is that it provides tremendous flexibility in design. For example, as indicated above, it can be provided in essentially any desired color. Thus, it can be colored to match or contrast with the color of the pool deck, pool furniture or other articles used in or around the pool. The coping member can also easily be provided with inlaid portions in any desired pattern or design in the same or a different color. For example, a design can be laser engraved or sandblasted on the surface of the member and then filled in by solid surfacing material of a different color or by another material and finished to provide a very attractive appearance. The surface of the member can also be textured in any desired manner, if desired, for attractiveness and/or to provide a non-slip surface.
The coping member of the present invention can be manufactured in convenient sizes of, for example, two feet lengths; and applied side-by-side around the periphery of the pool by laying the members in a layer of cement or the like. The separate members or coping sections could be grouted or, if desired, the members could be blended together to provide the appearance of a continuous one-piece coping. The coping members will often be lighter in weight than conventional coping materials and thus will be less costly to ship and easier to handle.
Further advantages and specific features of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter in conjunction with the following detailed description of presently preferred embodiments.